Overture: Serenade
by Mikan Kaoru
Summary: Kenangan. Awal kehidupan baru. Hadiah Natal terindah untuk Ginny. SILENT READER IS NOT ALLOWED! *tunjuk-tunjuk box review* *disepak*


Disclaimer: Mami JKR untuk PotterVerse-nya

A/N: FF ini ditulis dengan tujuan menyembuhkan galau dan histeria saya. Jadi, tentu saja, PARAGRAF GONDRONG. Dan rasanya juga OOC. 1/3 bagian akhir tidak dibeta karena baru selesai pagi ini dan pembeta gak ada yang OL. Tidak bertanggung jawab atas apapun efek samping yang dirasakan pembaca, sekian terima kasih *kabur*

* * *

**Overture: Serenade**

**December 20****th****, 2001**

**The Burrows**

"Morning, Mum," suara pertama yang hadir di dapur pagi itu. Molly Weasley memalingkan kepalanya sejenak dari panci bubur, tersenyum cerah pada putri bungsunya yang membuka jendela untuk membiarkan Elliot, burung hantu keluarga—Errol sudah lama _dipensiunkan_ saking tidak teganya keluarga Weasley melihat burung hantu kelabu itu terbang—masuk dengan gulungan Daily Prophet serta beberapa surat di kakinya.

"Morning, _Sweetheart._ Mau pergi?" tanya Molly, mendapati Ginny dalam balutan pakaian keluar dengan mantel musim dingin tersampir di salah satu punggung kursi. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Harry mengajak berbelanja Natal," jawabnya, sembari membuka gulungan Daily Prophet dan membaca-cepat tiap halamannya. Seteko jus jeruk melayang, mengisi gelasnya hingga penuh.

"Aah, kukira kita bisa keluar berbelanja hari ini, Sayang," timpal Molly, nada kekecewaan terdengar jelas. Lima hari sebelum Natal, waktu-waktu paling sibuk bagi seorang ibu rumah tangga dengan keluarga besar seperti dirinya, menyiapkan hadiah dan tetekbengek pesta.

Gadis itu nyengir minta maaf. Molly tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala putri bungsunya. "Well, tak apa, kita bisa pergi besok," ujarnya menenangkan.

"Harry? Dia datang untuk sarapan?" kepala setengah-botak Arthur Weasley menyembul dari balik pintu dapur, matanya mencari-cari sosok kepala dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan di dalam dapurnya.

"N'ah, Dad. Dia bilang dia datang setelah sarapan—"

"HARRY? Harry datang?" kepala berambut jahe setengah-berantakan lainnya muncul dari balkon selasar tingkat atas, matanya setengah mengantuk setengah berbinar, masih mengenakan celana piyamanya. Ginny menghela napas panjang, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ya, tapi nanti, Ron. Dan celanamu masih piyama, tuh," wajah Ron Weasley langsung mengeruh, kembali menghilang ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa tak undang dia sarapan bersama sekalian, Sayang?" Molly mengangkat panci bubur ke atas meja, menuangkannya ke dalam masing-masing mangkuk, sementara teko jus jeruk kembali melayang mengisi masing-masing gelas. Arthur mengelap kacamatanya dengan ujung kemeja kerjanya, Daily Prophet terbuka di depannya sementara Ginny memeriksa satu persatu surat yang datang, mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ada sesuatu, katanya. Anyway, lusa dia datang kesini dan tinggal untuk Natal, jadi kukira tak masalah—Mum, Bill mengirimkan foto Victoire lagi," lapornya, mengangsurkan selembar foto sihir seorang bayi perempuan yang merangkak dengan semangat menuju pangkuan ibunya, menabrak Fleur dengan keras, lalu tertawa berderai-derai. Molly tertegun sesaat memandangi foto cucu pertamanya itu, sebelum senyum bahagia terkembang di bibirnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kapan mereka ke sini?" tanyanya rindu.

"Besok, mungkin tiba siang hari. Mereka pakai taksi Muggle," Ginny membacakan isi suratnya. Gerak tangan Molly terhenti.

"Taksi Muggle?" ujarnya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Mereka bilang begitu di sini," Ginny menyodorkan lembaran perkamen pada ibunya yang membaca berulangkali masih dengan tatapan _shock_. "Victoire masih kecil, katanya, mereka tak mau ambil resiko dengan Floo ataupun Apparate,"

"Kalau mereka bilang sebelumnya, Dad atau aku bisa meminjam mobil Kementrian," timpal Ron yang baru saja muncul di dapur, kali ini muncul dalam pakaian kerja yang lengkap, menyusul anggota keluarganya yang sudah setengah jalan sarapan. Arthur menggelengkan kepala tak setuju.

"N'ah, Tinworth tak seberapa jauh dari sini, meminjam mobil Kementrian dari London terlalu merepotkan,"

"T-tapi-tapi—" Molly masih tergagap-gagap, "—ingat saat kita menyewa taksi Muggle untuk pergi ke King's Cross? Saat kau kelas empat dulu, Ron?"

"Mum, mereka hanya tinggal di _county_ sebelah, tenanglah," Ginny kembali pada buburnya, sama sekali tak menganggap perihal taksi Muggle ini masalah besar.

"Yeah, lagipula hanya dua orang dewasa plus satu bayi, tak akan berdesak-desakan seperti dulu," Ron menimpali, "dan tentu saja _jauh_ lebih aman memakai taksi Muggle bila mereka membawa bayi, daripada pakai _Bus Ksatria_," tambahnya, mengundang dengus tertahan Ginny. Mau tak mau ketenangan suami dan kedua anaknya memaksa Molly tidak berkomentar lebih jauh meski dia masih cemas.

Molly, Arthur, Ginny dan Ron. Keempatnya melanjutkan sarapan, sesekali membuka mulut untuk mengomentari berita di Daily Prophet, atau saling memberitahu isi surat dari kerabat. The Burrow yang dulu selalu heboh dan berisik dengan berbagai teriakan, derap langkah kaki di tangga kayu, ledakan-ledakan misterius, dan penuh sesak dengan para anggota keluarga berambut seragam, kini hanya diisi empat orang saja. Tiga, bila sedang musim latihan dan liga, karena Ginny akan tinggal di asrama tim Holyhead Harpies, memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang Chaser andalan.

Sesekali Molly melirik foto Victoire yang masih tampak tertawa-tawa dengan tatapan rindu yang mendamba, berganti melihat kursi-kursi kosong yang mengelilingi meja makan dengan tatapan nostalgik. Waktu berlalu tanpa ia sadari. Satu waktu telinganya terus-terusan pekak dengan berbagai teriakan dan kericuhan tujuh orang anak, saat berikutnya tiba-tiba saja dia melepas kepergian putra pertamanya ke Mesir. Kemudian Charlie mengejar karir ke Rumania. Berikutnya—

"—masih tak mengerti kenapa Harry dapat cuti sementara aku tidak," gerutuan tinggi-rendah Ron diantara suapan buburnya menepuk benak wanita itu untuk kembali, menahan gumpalan melankolis yang sudah hampir berkumpul di pangkal tenggorokannya. Ke sini, di dapur kecilnya, dimana ketiga anggota keluarganya masih sibuk dengan semangkuk bubur dan sepiring buah-buahan sambil bertukar percakapan kecil mengenai hal-hal sehari-hari. Tak ada yang khusus dari percakapan mengenai cuaca, persiapan Natal, keluhan harus bekerja di hitungan hari menjelang Natal sementara kantor sesepi tanah perkuburan, atau saling membacakan surat dari kerabat. Percakapan yang normal, tanpa bisik-bisik waspada maupun nada ketakutan. Damai. Namun itulah yang membuatnya jadi berharga.

"Kalau kau lupa, Ron, jatah cutimu itu _setelah_ Natal sampai Tahun Baru," Arthur mengernyit dengan nada memperingatkan, menyingkirkan mangkuk kosongnya, bangkit meraih mantel bepergiannya. Tongkat Molly kembali melambai, mengirim mangkuk-mangkuk kosong ke bak cuci piring sementara dirinya ikut berdiri mengantar suaminya ke depan pintu.

"Maksudku, Dad, musim begini kerjaku hanya bengong ditemani tumpukan berkas di kantor. Tak ada seorangpun yang bekerja lima hari sebelum Natal. Bahkan Hermione pun dapat cuti, _Blimey!_"

Arthur mengernyit, membetulkan dasinya, "Lalu kauhitung apa aku ini, memo?"

"Hitungannya beda untukmu," Ron bergumam, menggulirkan bola matanya seolah tengah menyatakan sesuatu sejelas matahari terbit di timur dan terbenam di barat, yang sesungguhnya tidak berapa berbeda dengan kenyataan. Posisi Arthur sekarang sebagai Kepala Kantor Pendeteksian dan Penyitaan Jimat dan Mantera Pertahanan Palsu, baginya seperti seorang anak di gudang mainannya. Tidak dalam kategori yang lebih _agresif_ macam Percy, _untungnya._ Arthur masih tahu bagaimana _bersenang-senang_.

"Jangan sampai kau terlambat," dengusnya, sudah terbalut mantel, membuka pintu dapur untuk ber-Apparate ke London.

"Tunggu Harry datang—"

_TARRR!_

"HARRY!"

"Harry, my boy!"

"—_Speak of the devil,_" gumaman Ron tertelan oleh seruan dan teriakan kedua orangtuanya menyambut kemunculan tiba-tiba seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakan mencuat ke segala arah di halaman mereka. Di sela-sela pelukan erat Molly dan tepukan hangat Arthur di punggungnya, sorot mata hijau bersirobok dengan tatapan menyelidik penuh arti sang sahabat, dibalas dengan anggukan tak kentara yang sarat dengan keyakinan, meski diakhiri cengiran yang agak gugup.

Memastikan dulu kalau Ginny tengah sibuk dengan mantelnya, satu anggukan kilat yang nampak berat namun diakhiri senyuman tulus samar diberikan Ron sebagai balasan.

—ooOoo—

**December 20****th****, 2001**

**Oxford Street**

Keduanya muncul saling berpegangan tangan di gang belakang deretan toko, di antara tong-tong sampah kosong dan tumpukan kotak yang menunggu di dekat pintu, dan untungnya, sedetik sebelum salah satu pintu berayun terbuka dan seorang pegawai bercelemek terbungkuk-bungkuk menyeret kotak-kotak itu masuk, hanya mengerling keduanya sesaat dengan tatapan mengantuk. Seekor kucing mengeongi, matanya menatap tempat Harry dan Ginny muncul begitu saja dari udara kosong dengan tajam, mengayunkan cakarnya ke udara kosong dengan gerak waspada.

Sepasang manusia itu menarik napas panjang, lega. Tak satupun diantara keduanya yang ingin mengundang satu skuadron pasukan dari Kantor Penggunaan Sihir Tidak Pada Tempatnya ke Oxford Street hanya karena ada Muggle histeris melihat dua manusia muncul begitu saja dari udara kosong.

Menyusuri trotoar yang masih basah karena embun dan lelehan salju, keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan lengan saling berkait diantara puluhan manusia lain yang sudah mulai memadati meski masih puluhan menit menuju waktu operasional pertokoan yang selalu buka di saat bersamaan. Pekerja toko yang sibuk menata display etalase, pengunjung yang ingin menghindari kepadatan musim Natal, pasangan muda-mudi, para tengah baya, terkadang beberapa anak kecil saling berlarian.

Keduanya berbincang, tentu saja, mengenai banyak hal. Mengenai hadiah apa untuk diberikan pada siapa, Liga Quidditch, prospek Holyhead Harpies di Liga, jadwal latihan, pekerjaan Harry sebagai Auror, orang-orang di kantornya, mengenai Natal, siapa akan merayakan di mana, mengenai kabar keluarga. Terpotong sesaat ketika seorang anak berambut hitam ikal yang tengah berkejar-kejaran menabrak Ginny, disusul dengan permintaan maaf terbata-bata yang ditanggapi penuh senyum oleh Ginny, serta tepukan pelan di kepala dan suruhan berhati-hati dari Harry, mengembangkan cengiran di wajah sang bocah seketika. Melambaikan selamat tinggal singkat, bocah itu kembali berlari, mengejar dua bocah lain dengan rambut hitam ikal senada yang hanya tampak lebih tua beberapa tahun.

"Ginny?" berbalik, dia menyadari gadis itu masih terdiam, sepasang iris sewarna coklat gelap itu masih memperhatikan arah pergi si bocah dan saudara-saudaranya dalam tatapan menerawang setengah melamun. Seraut senyum samar terkembang.

"Aren't they cute?" timpalnya, tampak masih memperhatikan si bocah yang kini telah menghilang dari pandangan dengan tatapan damba samar. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu Harry, masih merangkul lengannya. Alis pemuda itu terangkat sebelah.

"Well—entahlah, Gin. I kinda feel ours would be much more adorable than them," celetuknya, ujung bibirnya terangkat kecil. Satu pukulan ringan otomatis diterimanya sepersekian detik kemudian, disusul dengan tatapan tajam sekaligus tawa yang sia-sia disembunyikan gadis _ginger_ itu. Lengannya merangkul bahu sang gadis.

"What, you don't want one?" Harry masih saja keras kepala membawa-bawa topik anak. Keduanya berjalan menuju ke bangku yang kebetulan sekali kosong di tepi trotoar. Gadis itu mengeryit sesaat, agak heran.

"Entahlah, Harry," Ginny membuka mulut, bola matanya bergulir seperti pura-pura berpikir keras, membiarkan ucapannya menggantung. Sesaat jantung Harry berdebar semakin keras, entah kenapa mendadak jadi tampak sangat tegang sekaligus agak sedikit kecewa—yang tertangkap oleh ekor mata Ginny. "Hermione pernah bilang, jadi anak tunggal itu seringkali terasa sangat sepi. Tapi kalau harus punya tujuh seperti Mum… nanti dulu deh,"

Pemuda itu tertawa agak lebih keras dari seharusnya.

"Yah, siapapun setuju kalau Molly dan Arthur itu—pengecualian," timpalnya, nyengir. Sekilas Ginny melihat jakun Harry berdeguk beberapa kali, bola matanya bergerak-gerak gugup menyisir pemandangan sekitar mereka, tampak jelas sekali menghindari tatapan Ginny. "Mungkin, dua atau tiga?"

Bibirnya yang sewarna koral terkembang, hangat. "Enak saja memutuskan sendiri. It's me who'll brought them, _silly,_" senyumannya berganti cengiran, menjentik ujung hidung Harry pelan. Tawa berderai dari keduanya.

Singkat, tangan pemuda itu menyelusup masuk ke saku kiri celananya. Jemarinya meraba _sesuatu_ di dalam sana.

—ooOoo—

"—Dad, _check_. Luna—"

"Hey, kenapa Dedalus juga masuk daftar hadiah?"

"—Dia member Orde, _duh_—Neville—menurutmu Aubrey lebih suka sarung tangan ini atau _clutch_ yang ini?"

Harry mengangkat bahunya, mengisyaratkan 'mana-aku-tahu-selera-wanita' dengan nyata dalam tatapannya, ditanggapi guliran mata malas oleh Ginny. Keduanya tengah duduk di salah satu kafe, menikmati kopi panas sambil mengecek isi belanjaan dan daftar panjang mereka.

"Yasudah, _clutch_-nya untuk Fleur. Fancy sending some presents over the Dursleys?"

Harry menatap gadis itu horor.

"Kau bilang sebelum perang, kau dan Dudley baikan, kan?" pancing Ginny jahil. Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya pasrah.

"Yea, _whatever_, although I have some strange feeling they would just throw our presents into the garbage, afraid it would be some goofy tricks, not knowing we bought it over some pedestrian stalls in Oxford,"

Gadisnya tertawa.

"Fine, kartu ucapan, _then_," timpalnya ringan, seolah hanya sedang memutuskan topping mana untuk es krimnya, lalu kembali pada daftar mereka, dibantu Harry yang mengaduk belanjaan dan mencocokkannya dengan daftar yang telah setengah terisi, hasil berbelanja beberapa hari sebelumnya di Diagon Alley. Keduanya memperkirakan beberapa orang dalam daftar panjang mereka menyukai hadiah barang-barang Muggle, terutama sekali Arthur Weasley.

Harry yakin, hanya keluarga Weasley yang punya daftar yang sepanjang dirinya, atau bahkan mungkin lebih panjang lagi.

"Yak, selesai," kepala _ginger_-nya mengangguk-angguk mantap, menggigit ujung bolpen, membaca-kilat daftar mereka sekali lagi. "Remember not to mix the cards later, Harry. I don't want giving the postman heart attack when he had to send some singing-cards over The Dursleys,"

"It's either him or Uncle Vernon first,"

Ginny tertawa kecil lagi.

"Makan malam dimana kita?"

"Well—Kreacher semacam _'membujukku'_ untuk makan di rumah, said he'd prepared something splendid, so I guess, dinner at my place?"

"Er—ber-Apparate dari mana?"

Harry terdiam. Hari masih sore, Oxford Street dijejali oleh mereka-mereka yang berbelanja maupun yang menunggu dekorasi lampu Natal tahunan dinyalakan saat malam turun, sama penuhnya dengan kamp konsentrasi Nazi. Berani taruhan gang belakang toko pun tak luput dari perhatian. Bisa bergerak saja sudah untung dengan kepadatan seperti ini. Mencegat taksi atau menggunakan kendaraan umum Muggle lainnya di luar pilihan dengan belanjaan sebanyak ini, dan lalu lintas London menjelang Natal bukanlah suatu prospek yang menyenangkan. Jemari Harry mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar," ujarnya, beranjak keluar. Pemuda itu kembali beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ada toko kosong sekitar seratus meter dari sini. Ayo,"

—ooOoo—

**December 20****th****, 2001**

**Grimmauld Place, No. 12**

Keduanya mendarat sempurna di atas undakan depan tepat di depan pintu Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas dengan tangan bebas beban berarti—Ginny sukses memantrai salah satu tas tangannya dengan mantra Perluasan Tak Terdeteksi dengan petunjuk dari Hermione. Dari luar, rumah itu masih tampak sama suramnya seperti bertahun-tahun lalu saat mereka menggunakan rumah ini sebagai markas Orde, tapi dalamnya sangat berbeda—dalam artian yang lebih baik, terutama karena sekarang Kreacher benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Peri-Rumah yang baik. Mantera Fidelius-nya belum dicabut, mempertimbangkan keberadaan Muggle-Muggle yang kelewat ingin tahu serta para penyihir yang tampaknya selalu saja ada untuk membuntuti Harry kemanapun dia pergi—pamornya sebagai The Chosen One serta He Who Killed The One Who Must Not Be Named masih tetap melekat selama beberapa tahun. Namun Harry membiarkan para anggota Orde tetap menjadi Pemegang-Rahasia rumah itu.

Tempat payung berbentuk kaki troll itu masih ada di depan pintu. Untuk satu hal dan lainnya, Harry memilih tidak menyingkirkannya saat satu waktu dia mengadakan semacam 'perombakan furnitur'. Lukisan Walburga Black pun masih ada di sana, semuanya telah menyerah menggunakan segala cara untuk menurunkannya. Alih-alih, sekarang lukisan itu tertutup selubung permanen, serta dimantrai Silencio yang diperbarui setiap hari.

"Kreacher?"

_CTAARR!_

"Master Harry memanggil Kreacher?" Peri-Rumah tua bungkuk dengan kulit menggelambir itu muncul menyambut mereka di selasar depan.

"How's dinner?" tanya Harry sembari membuka mantel, menggantungkannya bersebelahan dengan mantel Ginny di gantungan dekat pintu.

"Sudah siap. Apa Master Harry hendak makan sekarang?"

"Siapkan teh saja dulu. Setelah itu tolong keluarkan semua belanjaannya, letakkan saja di Ruang Duduk dengan yang sebelumnya. Jangan dicampur, oke?" Harry menyodorkan tas tangan Ginny pada Kreacher yang menerimanya dengan membungkuk dalam.

"Master ingin Kreacher membungkuskan semua hadiah-hadiah ini?"

"Tak usah. Biar kami yang membungkusnya nanti sekaligus menulisi kartunya," Ginny menimpali, mengerling meminta persetujuan Harry, meski sebenarnya itu sesuatu yang tidak perlu, karena Natal sebelumnya pun mereka berdua membungkus dan menulisi hadiah Natal bersama-sama di Ruang Duduk yang sama. Membungkukkan badan sekali lagi, kini dengan tas tangan Ginny tergenggam di kedua tangan berbonggolnya, Kreacher menghilang ke dapur. Ginny mulai melangkah menuju dapur, sebelum Harry menarik lengannya pelan.

"Before dinner, I—I'd like to show you something," Harry berdeham tak kentara beberapa kali, nyata sekali ekspresinya berubah tegang. Sebelah tangannya kembali terbenam di saku kiri celananya. Mengangkat alis dengan tatapan bertanya, yang disambut dengan anggukan penuh keheranan Ginny, namun gadis itu tak bertanya apapun.

"Come," Harry menggamit lengannya, menariknya menaiki tangga. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu kamar Sirius yang selama tahun-tahun belakangan ditempati oleh Harry. Pelan, pemuda itu memutar kenop pintunya.

Sebuah meja sedang yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan menarik perhatian. Meja itu sebelumnya tak ada di sana, satu ornamen yang ditambahkan Harry semalam. Di atasnya, duduk sebuah baskom batu besar berhiaskan tulisan Rune, sesuatu yang tampak seperti cahaya cair berputar-putar pelan di dalamnya.

"Pensieve?" tanya Ginny heran. Harry mengangguk.

"Pinjam dari inventaris Kantor Auror—quite difficult to get it here, but alas, I finally able to borrow it for a day,"

"Untuk apa?"

Di titik ini, Harry tampak semakin gugup. Berdiri berpindah antara satu kaki dengan kaki yang lain, tangannya mengusap-usap belakang kepala, seolah tengah mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Well—y'see, McGonagall menemukan satu ingatan ini di antara kumpulan ingatan peninggalan Dumbledore, so she eventually gave it to me, and I—I want you to see it,"

"Whose memory is it?"

Kini, satu senyum terkembang di wajah Harry. "You'll know it," pandangannya melembut, member isyarat pada Ginny dan menarik tangannya. Dengan satu langkah, keduanya masuk tersedot pusaran cairan cahaya berpendar.

Keduanya mendarat di suatu tempat yang tampak seperti pedesaan. Tak ada salju turun, namun tumpukan salju terlihat di tepi jalan, serta di atap-atap bangunan di sekitar mereka, meski keduanya tak merasakan dingin sama sekali dalam balutan pakaian yang hanya selapis. Pemuda itu membimbing Ginny ke arah kiri mereka, menuju sesuatu yang tampak seperti gereja. Sosok-sosok terlihat memenuhi dalam kapel, beberapa terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir antara gereja dengan bangunan semacam aula beberapa meter darinya. Semakin mereka mendekat, tampaklah kalau baik gereja dan aula telah dihias mati-matian dengan dekorasi yang mengundang decak kagum.

"A marriage, hm?" tanya gadis itu, namun tak bertanya itu memori pernikahan siapa. Harry mengangguk tanpa suara, masih membimbing Ginny masuk ke dalam kapel yang dipenuhi suara-suara percakapan dan kegairahan yang mendengung. Seorang pria tengah berdiri di depan altar, dua pendamping berdiri setia di belakangnya. Semakin mereka berjalan mendekati altar, tampak beberapa wajah familier—staff pengajar Hogwarts, beberapa anggota Orde lama, termasuk mereka yang telah tiada dalam Perang Pertama, dengan wajah-wajah yang tampak lebih muda. Gadis itu menebak, ini pasti memori lama. Dia mendapati sosok Albus Dumbledore, tampak sama tuanya namun sehat. Frank dan Alice Longbottom, masih tampak muda dan tak terluka, saling berpegangan tangan. Amos Diggory dengan seorang anak kecil di pangkuannya, didampingi seorang wanita. Akhirnya, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, mengamati sang pengantin pria dan pendampingnya lebih dekat.

Hatinya mencelos.

Sang pengantin pria, kurus dan jangkung, berdiri sabar dengan senyum terkembang sangat lebar, tampak bahagia sekaligus gugup, kedua mata di balik sepasang kacamata bulat itu terpancang ke pintu masuk kapel. Rambutnya hitam berantakan mencuat ke segala arah, tampak kontras dengan penampilannya dalam balutan tuxedo elegan. Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda lain yang lebih jangkung, tampak tampan dengan rambut sama hitamnya namun lebih jinak, sepasang matanya yang seperti kumbang bersinar-sinar penuh semangat. Di sebelahnya, seorang pemuda lain berambut coklat dengan tampang mengantuk dan kelelahan, namun tak urung masih bersinar bahagia.

Terdengar suara pintu kapel kembali dibuka. Kemudian, seorang gadis dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih yang terseret indah keluar, menggamit lengan seorang pria paruh baya, diiringi dua gadis di belakangnya. Tudung pengantin setengah tembus pandang menutupi wajah dan rambutnya, namun dengan mudah Ginny bisa melihat warna rambut yang tertata rapi dalam satu sanggul anggun di baliknya. Merah. Sebelum bisa melihatnya pun, Ginny sudah menebak warna mata gadis itu. Hijau.

Sehijau sepasang mata sang pemuda yang kini tengah ditatapnya, dengan perasaan bercampuraduk. Pemuda yang membawanya masuk ke dalam ingatan ini. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"It's my parents' wedding. Exactly on the same day with today," suara setengah-parau menjawab. Pemuda itu tampak seperti tengah menahan tangis. Tersenyum lembut, Ginny meremas genggaman Harry, merangkulkan tangannya ke pinggang si pemuda, bersender di bahunya menonton pemberkatan nikah antara seorang James Potter dan Lily Evans dalam diam. Keduanya sama-sama tersedot ke dalam kesakralan suasana, seolah tak berani mengganggu kelancaran ikrar nikah yang diucapkan kedua mempelai, meski ini hanyalah memori, dan keberadaan keduanya tak disadari siapapun dalam ruangan itu.

Bersamaan dengan diucapkannya restu dari sang pemberkat, sesuatu yang tergantung di atas altar meledak, mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti campuran antara kelopak bunga mawar, potongan-potongan confetti, serta terdengar suara musik mengalun. Ginny baru menyadari keberadaan bola-bola emas dekorasi itu. Sesuatu yang tampak seperti bunga putih berkelopak mungil menghujani bagian altar dan beberapa barisan depan kursi.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, setengah-otomatis ingin menyentuh bunganya. Matanya mengedip terkejut saat menyadari kalau bunga itu bunga sungguhan, bukanlah bagian dari sebuah memori. Kepalanya terangkat. Di detik itu, barulah dia sadar kalau bunga Snowdrop yang berjatuhan bukanlah bagian dari dekorasi pernikahan. Seseorang dengan sengaja menambahkannya.

Seseorang yang mengajaknya kemari.

Gadis itu hendak berbalik, namun tanyanya tergantung. Sesuatu yang tampak seperti kuncup bunga, berwarna oranye cerah, tampak mencolok diantara kelopak-kelopak mawar merah bagian dari memori dan putih Snowdrop, turun perlahan, amat perlahan, seolah dilambatkan dengan Mantra Pelambat. Setengah sadar, Ginny mengulurkan telapak tangannya, ingin menangkap kuncup bunga itu sebelum jatuh mencium tanah. Semakin dekat, Ginny bisa mengenalinya sebagai kuncup bunga gladiol.

Begitu menyentuh telapak tangannya, kuncup bunga itu merekah, kelopak-kelopak lebarnya yang berwarna orange cerah bergerak perlahan, membuka hingga mekar sempurna. Matanya membelalak mendapati apa yang tersimpan di dalam bunga itu, melingkari putik dan benang sarinya dengan cantik, bertahtakan batu peridot yang berkilau sempurna.

"Harry…" kata-kata berikutnya menggantung begitu saja, tampak luar biasa terkejut, menatap sepasang mata hijau yang tampak penuh tekad itu dengan tanya. Harry mendekat, menggenggam punggung tangan Ginny dengan kedua tangannya, matanya terpancang pada mata sewarna almond gadisnya.

"Well—this might be too soon, but nevertheless, I brought you here, because I want to ask you, in front of the memory of my parents, on their wedding anniversary day. Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny terdiam, seolah terpesona sekaligus kehilangan kata-kata. Kemudian, seolah kesadaran perlahan meresapinya, seulas seri terkembang, sangat lebar.

"Didn't Hermione tell you to kneel down first?"

"_Merlin,_ I forgot that part—yes, yes, kneel down—" tanpa menyadari apapun yang terasa aneh, pemuda itu berlutut, namun gerakannya terhenti seketika. "—_hang on_. Darimana—" kata-katanya terhenti di udara, terlalu terkejut, sekaligus sedikit dongkol karena Ginny mengetahui dari mana Harry mendapatkan semua nasihat dan bantuan untuk menyiapkan ini semua. Tak urung, pemuda itu hanya bisa nyengir canggung menghadapi tawa Ginny.

Sebenarnya, kalau dipikir lagi, tidaklah mustahil menebak siapa yang membantunya di balik semua persiapan ini. Siapa lagi yang cukup jenius untuk mengajari Harry bagaimana caranya menambahkan dekorasi tambahan di dalam suatu ingatan?

"Err—so…"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Harry menggantung di udara. Pemuda itu merasa terlalu aneh bila dia harus mengulangi lagi ucapannya. Sepasang bola mata hijau itu masih menatap lekat mata Ginny, menunggu dengan jantung yang berdebar keras dan perut yang terasa seperti diaduk.

Kembali, seri terkembang lembut di wajah gadisnya, tampak bahagia. Sepasang mata sewarna almond itu seperti bola api yang menyala-nyala, berkilauan menari-nari. Ginny mendekat, merangkulkan kedua lengannya di leher Harry, masih belum memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"What am I to say no?" bisiknya, hanya cukup untuk terdengar oleh mereka berdua. Jemari lentik gadis itu menelisik anak rambut di pelipis Harry. "I've been waiting for this, since the day I saw you on platform 9 ¾,"

Jika meminum sekuali Ramuan Euforia dicampur Felix Felicis itu mungkin tanpa overdosis, rasanya masih kurang untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang dirasakan Harry detik ini. Seluruh ketegangannya menguap. Bahkan gegap gempita kebahagiaan saat meraih Piala Quidditch Asrama bertahun-tahun lalu tampak kecil dibandingkan ini. Mata mereka masih saling bertatapan, lekat, dalam, semakin dekat, kedua ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Bibir gadisnya tak pernah terasa semanis hari ini.

—END—

* * *

Credits to: Thread pernikahan James Potter dan Lily Evans di IH (Prelude: We Are Not Alone) yang saya modifikasi sedikit karena mabok rekap segitu banyaknya, HP Lexicon dan HP Wikia.

Ayo komen komen komeeen~ *diinjek*


End file.
